


Two Little Stars

by Hawkflight



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: Share the same fate.





	Two Little Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like making something else for these two.

Hanging on a stem  
Surrounded by  
Green leaves  
Its purple skin  
Draws in a fox.

She knows what it is  
Unlike the boy  
And she knows  
The truth.

She won't make it.

So she bites down,  
The juice escapes  
Into her mouth  
Down her chin  
As she lays  
On the forest floor.

_A star goes dark._

A dozen -  
If not more  
\- Rest in the bowl.

They reflect the light  
In the room,  
Glittering  
In this shiny cell.

The guards wait  
For the thump  
Beyond the door,  
Once the man  
Grasps onto the  
Shred of courage  
The girl had exhibited  
In his arena.

_And the other falls._


End file.
